Healing Wounds
by Cira Stones
Summary: Joey is hurt in P.E. class and Seto has to take him to the nurse's office. But when the nurse isn't there, Joey convinces Seto to care for him instead. The only thing is that Seto's idea of 'caring for' is a little different from Joey's. B-day fic for Arashi Wolf Princess.


A birthday fic for Arashi Wolf Princess; requested by Vampygurl402. I hope Arashi likes it. It would have been posted sooner, but a black screen of death virus(yes, that's _black_ screen of death, not blue) made my computer inoperable for while. I had to get my sister to come over from the next town over and fix my stupid computer for me. Twice. But enough bad stuff. This is a fic to celebrate Arashi's birthday! Happy birthday, Arashi!

* * *

Joey blamed his injury on Tristan, because he had been too focused on the game and just started charging forward to receive the ball without ever looking around or in front of him. And it had been a great day for Joey too; his homework had been done, class was going well, and lunch had actually been pretty awesome too. But then Tristan runs into him while trying to make the catch during P.E. and send them both flying to the ground. Tristan had been lucky. He had landed on the grass, avoiding hurting himself beside some grass stains, but Joey had the bad luck of falling at just the wrong angle on the concert track to turn his arm into one large, bloody scrape.

"Are you okay?" Asked Yugi. Tristan, having already been helped back up himself, extended an arm to help Joey back onto his feet. Joey winced at the pain in his arm, but nodded anyway.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. He turned his arm to look at the wound. From his wrist to almost all the way up to his elbow was one long, fairly large scrap. It hurt like hell and it was already bleeding quiet a bit. Other students had stopped playing and were starting to crowd around, all trying to get a look at the mess that was now Joey's arm. Joey caught sight of their teacher making his way over to them through the crowd of excited students.

"Sorry about that, Joey." Apologized Tristan. Joey moved his arm a bit and Tristan caught a glimpse of scrap. Tristan winced just looking at it."Ouch! That looks painful."

"You should really go to the nurse and get it bandaged." Said Yugi, looking concerned. "It might get infected."

Their teacher finally made it over to the group, the other students moving aside to make a small path for him. "Everything okay over here?"

"Joey's scraped his arm." Said Tristan. Their teacher moved closer and Joey twisted his arm a bit so he could see it. He only had to look at it for a moment before making his decision. "Alright, someone take him to the nurse." He scanned the crowd, locking his eyes on one student in particular standing near the school door. "Why don't you take him, Kaiba?"

Joey looked up, surprised to see the Seto there at all. Today had been one of the few days that Seto actually showed up to class, but as usual didn't take part when it came time for P.E. class. Joey, Yugi and Tristan had assumed he had left like he often did when he disappeared from the classroom just before everyone had to get changed for class. But there he stood, dressed in the school uniform and a black suitcase in hand. He walked over, his expression serious and uninterested as usual. "Since you insist on always skipping P.E., I'll count this as participation if you take him."

"It's not like my leg is broken." Stated Joey. "I can go by myself." Despite what he said, Seto still walked over to him, staring at his arm. Joey tried hiding it, not liking the feeling of being stared at.

"Let's go." Said Seto, turning around and heading for the gym door leading inside. Joey waved a quick goodbye to friends, though looking unhappy about it.

Through the entire walk to the nurses office, Seto remained silent and hardly looked at Joey again. He was acting like somewhat of a gentleman, holding open both the door to the gym and the door to the nurse's office, though for the most part, he remained his stoic self. They walked into the oddly silent room, looking around for the school nurse.

"Hello?" Called Joey, walking further into the office. The nurse's desk, though filled with papers and files, was void of anyone. Pulling back all the privacy curtains, Joey found all the beds were empty too. "What timing." Muttering the blonde. "The nurse is probably on break or something." His arm was really starting to hurt, but without the nurse to bandage his arm, he would have to do it himself. Joey would much rather have someone else help him, since whenever he had to do it himself after a fight, he tended to do a sloppy job. Joey turned to see Seto about to walk out of the office.

"Hey, Moneybags!" Called Joey. "Come over here an' help me."

Seto stopped at the nickname 'moneybags'. He obviously didn't like it. "Why should I bother?" Asked Seto. He watched Joey open one of the large cabinets and started searching through it's shelves. He pulled out a white plastic box after a minute of searching. "As a mutt, you should be able to just lick it and make it better."

"How about I give _you_ a reason to be bandaged?" Threatened Joey. He handed the box over to the brunette and walked over to the sink, turning on the water to warm and began cleaning his arm as best he could. "I would do it myself, but I don't usually do a good job with only one arm to work with."

Seto still looked like he rather leave and not deal with the situation. Joey sighed. "Think of it this way. I'll owe you one in the future." Seto hesitated for a moment, thinking the last bit that Joey had said over. He apparently decided that helping out would be worth it, because he sat down on the edge of one of the beds and popped opened that box. He pulled out clips, fresh bandages, and a small brown bottle. Once Joey had finished cleaning the scrape, he sat down next to Seto on the bed.

"Let me see your arm." Said Seto. Joey reluctantly held it out. Seto, much to Joey's surprise, gently clasped his hand around the blonde's wrist to hold it in place while he examined it.

"Do ya even know how to bandaged a wound?" Asked Joey. It hadn't crossed his mind that Seto probably didn't know how to treat a injury. It seemed highly unlikely that even if Seto was hurt that he would have to treat a wound on his own.

Having decided that it was indeed clean enough, Seto grabbed a nearby cloth and poured some clear liquid from the brown bottle he had removed from the box earlier. He gently pressed the cloth against scrape on Joey's arm. "I used to take care of Mokuba's cuts when he was younger, so I know the basics."

"Really?" Joey thought it seemed oddly nice for Seto to do such a thing for someone. He just couldn't imagine it. But then again it was Mokuba, Seto's one and only brother, so it wasn't completely surprising. But the thought of Seto making a big fuss over a little cut and putting dozen of band aids on it made Joey laugh. Seto looked up from his task of wrapping the bandage around the other's arm to see Joey grinning at him.

"Is there something you find funny, Wheeler?"

"Nah, I was just thinkin' that once in awhile, ya can actually be a pretty nice guy." Said Joey, laughing again at the scowl on Seto's face. He didn't say anything as he finished wrapping the bandage around Joey's arm. He cut the end and clipped it down so it stayed in place. Joey flexed his arm, slightly impressed at how well Seto had managed to bandaged it. "I gotta say, ya didn't do half bad." Complimented Joey. Seto packed everything back into the box and snapped the little latch on the lid to close it. He put it back on the shelf before walking back over and standing in front of Joey. "Well, I guess I should say thank you." Said Joey. Personally, he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Why? I'm not done yet." Said Seto. He leaned forward till his and Joey's face were only inches apart.

The sudden action surprised Joey. He leaned back a bit, but Seto only continued to lean forward even more. "But my arm—Hey!" Seto pushed Joey back onto the bed behind him. His hands were pressed against the mattress on either side of the blonde's head so Seto hovered above him. Before Joey could say anything else, Seto closed the distance between them in a kiss. Joey froze in shock. His mind stopped thinking and he didn't know what to do now. Taking advantage of Joey's momentary shock, Seto used the chance to deepen the kiss and slipped his tongue into Joey's mouth.

Feeling the invader in his mouth kick starter Joey's mind back into working. He put both hands on Seto's chest to push him away, but was too distracted by Seto battling with him for dominance to put up much of a fight. When Seto finally pulled back and stood straight, Joey propped himself up with his arms, panting slightly.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Joey, his face almost completely red.

"A check-up." Stated Seto nonchalantly. He smoothed his shirt to try to get rid of some wrinkles that had appeared.

"What?"

Seto walked over the door where his suitcase sat and picked it up. "A check-up." He said again. "You did _ask_ me to help, so I decided to do a through job of caring for you."

Joey didn't know what to say. His mind was still trying to comprehend what just happened. "Huh?"

Seto started walking out the door of the nurse's office. The bell rang out, signaling the end of school and the sound of students filling the hall drifted through the open door. Just before disappearing within the mass of students and teachers, Seto turned back to Joey one more time.

"And don't forget that you owe me." Reminded Seto, smirking. This time it was his turn to laugh at the look on the blonde's face, who looked very befuddled. He vanished into the swarm of students, leaving a very red faced Joey. He sat there, unmoving for a few minutes. Soon the nurse came back from where ever she had been the entire time, unhappy to find out students had been into her equipment and supplies. It wasn't until Yugi and Tristan showed up several minutes later that Joey was finally knocked out of his trance.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Asked Yugi. "Your face is all red."

"And you look like your running a fever." Added Tristan. "Did something happen?"

"No! Nothing at all." Said Joey quickly. He got off the bed and headed for the door, followed by a very confused Yugi and Tristan.

Yugi sped up his pace to match Joey's. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I just need to re-examine some things about myself." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

The end of my first ever request fic! And it's a birthday one too! Ain't that awesome? Sadly it's late by one day, but hopefully the world won't work against me next time. Once again, Happy Birthday, Arashi!


End file.
